


Curiosity Fucked the Spider

by ALittleBitofThis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bi-Curiosity, Caught, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, SSBBs Kinktober 2020, mentioned Peter/MJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBitofThis/pseuds/ALittleBitofThis
Summary: Now that Peter is no longer dating MJ, he has some... curiosity... about boys. Unsure who to talk to, Peter brings it up with Bucky, who is more than happy to give him a trial run. However, they forget that the Avengers' compounds are set to monitor and 'protect' everyone, leading to some awkward realizations. Written for kinktober, with prompts "first time" and "getting caught".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 235
Collections: Thwip & Hari's Kinktober '20





	Curiosity Fucked the Spider

“Bucky?”

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed in acknowledgment. He expected Peter to say something else, but when he heard nothing, he looked up. Peter was laying on his stomach, his arms crossed on the end of the couch and his chin resting in his hands. Peter’s face was red. Bucky put down his book. “What?”

“Oh, um..,” Peter trailed off and then rolled onto his back. “It’s ok. Nevermind.”

“Alright,” Bucky sighed. He reached for his book again.

“You don’t date anyone,” Peter said, like it was a fact.

“How do you know?” Bucky said. Peter quickly looked at him and tried to cover up.

“I didn’t know that— I mean, I figure you  _ could _ date. I just haven’t seen you with any girls. Or guys. Or non-binary gendered people? Whoever you like? I just assumed that you weren’t interested in dating right now, but I’m not implying that you couldn’t date, because you’re definitely attractive, so you could find someone. I didn’t mean to offend you if you’re mad. Sorry,” Peter scrambled. Bucky just watched him with one of those looks Peter could never decipher.

“I don’t,” Bucky stated. Peter ducked his head. “My pickup lines are about 60 years outdated.”

“They can’t be that bad,” Peter murmured. Bucky looked off into the distance for a moment before staring Peter directly in the eyes.

“Are you a draft?”

“What?” Peter asked. “A draft of what?

“ _ The _ Draft. Because I can’t avoid you.”

“Oh,” Peter laughed awkwardly, unsure if he was allowed to laugh at that. “That is an old one I guess.”

“Yeah. We’ll need a broom for the tumbleweeds.”

“Aw, your love life can’t be  _ that _ empty.”

“Maybe it is,” Bucky said quietly. He watched Peter for another few moments. He could usually read him quite well, but that ability was a mixture of logic and physical tells, and Peter’s tells weren’t lining up with Bucky’s logic. Bucky supposed he had to just deal with it the old fashioned way. “Why are you asking? Something up with your girl?”

“Oh!” Peter sat up. “We actually… uh… we broke up a few weeks ago.” Bucky shifted uncomfortably. He was of course curious about why they broke up, because Peter was… well… adorable… but emotions were not his forte. Even if he wanted to yell that the problem was obviously MJ’s, he restrained himself. It would be weird to talk about how perfect the youngest avenger was, and Bucky didn’t think he would have any good advice. He had never really dated anyone for as long as Peter had dated his classmate. It’d been a few months for that pair, and Bucky barely made it two weeks with a volleyball player in his high school.

“You should talk to Steve,” Bucky said. “He’s going to give you much better answers.”

“I’m not asking for advice,” Peter said. His face had turned a little redder. “I’m just talking to you.”

“You picked a weird topic,” Bucky commented. He instantly regretted it. The usually open composure of Peter retreated to the safety of a flat expression. Bucky felt his chest twist.

“Right, yeah. Sorry,” Peter flipped onto his back once again and scrolled through his phone. Bucky watched his screen. Peter was scrolling through his Twitter feed, not even pausing to read the messages. He was just trying to look busy.

“It’s okay to talk about,” Bucky said tentatively. He had hoped Peter wouldn’t hear it or would drop the conversation, but their shared super-hearing wasn’t having it.

“It’s okay, Mr. Barnes. I’ll talk to Mr. Rogers,” Peter answered. Mr. Barnes? Ouch.

“Bucky,” Bucky corrected, and this time it really  _ was _ nearly inaudible. He saw Peter’s finger hesitate against his phone though, so he knew Peter had still heard. God damn it. Now he’d made the kid feel bad. Bucky hated how loud Peter’s sad scrolling was. He should’ve been more sympathetic. He didn’t know how to be nice. He needed to work on it more. Peter didn’t deserve to have to put up with his shitty personality and—

“Bucky,” Peter whispered. Bucky’s eyes snapped to him, and he followed Peter’s eyes back to his metal hand. He’d been gripping the edge of the armchair, and he’d crushed the edge between his fingers. Peter’s eyes held a glimmer of… something… as he stared at the splintered wood.

“Sorry,” Bucky uncurled his fist. He got up and went to the kitchen to look for cleaning supplies. Peter scampered after him.

“Did I make you mad?” Peter asked. Bucky stopped short.

“No,” Bucky answered firmly. He wanted to smack himself. Now Peter would be even more upset. However, Peter didn’t stop walking, catching up to Bucky a moment later. Bucky forced himself to move. He found a small dustpan and brush. Peter collected bits of wood that had made it farther from the chair while Bucky got the sawdust. At one point, the soldier checked on Peter and could only stare at his ass as the young man leaned down. Bucky pulled his gaze away, but then, he heard an unmistakable intake of air and a hiss. “What?”

“Just a splinter,” Peter said quickly, but Bucky had already grabbed his wrist. Peter's eyes widened in surprise, but not at the big splinter. Bucky had never touched him before. As Bucky stared intently at his hand to find the splinter, Peter watched the man’s focused face. Bucky set the dustpan down and pulled Peter to the kitchen by the wrist. Getting the tweezers out of a drawer. Bucky cradled Peter’s hand in his metal one, holding it firmly, but still gently. Peter bit his lip. “Really, Mr.— Bucky, it’s just a splinter. It’ll work itself out.”

Bucky ignored him in favor of getting the splinter out. He ran his flesh fingers over Peter’s palm before gently pressing down to expose the splinter. Peter watched a cabinet behind him as if his life depended on it. Bucky grabbed ahold of the splinter and carefully pulled it out. He set the tweezers aside. “There.”

“Thanks,” Peter mumbled. Bucky tossed the tweezers in the sink and searched for a band-aid. When he finally got his fingers around one, he felt Peter trying to pull out of his metal grip. “It’ll heal. Really.”

Bucky didn’t let go of Peter’s hand, but he did let go of the band-aid. Peter’s beady eyes flickered between Bucky and his grip.

“I’m sorry if I made you break the chair,” Peter said. Bucky shook his head.

“I’m not mad at you.”

“Who are you mad at?” Peter asked, and Bucky realized all too late that he’d emphasized the ‘you’. Bucky froze up for once.

“Um…”

“Did I say something that upset you?” Peter asked.

“No. You don’t deserve it. She shouldn’t have broken up with you,” Bucky said. Peter tilted his head like a confused puppy. Who was she? MJ? Peter swallowed. It had been a mistake to bring relationships up. He searched for a response.

“How do you know she broke up with  _ me _ ?” Peter challenged. Bucky tried to hide a wry smile. Peter was indignant. “I could’ve dumped her.”

“You don’t have the balls,” Bucky teased.

“I have plenty of balls!” Peter argued. Bucky raised his eyebrows in amusement. Peter blushed. “That’s not— you know what I meant.”

“Sure,” Bucky smiled. Peter frowned. He changed the subject.

“Are you going to let go of my hand now?” They both looked down at where they connected. Bucky felt a lump in his throat.

“So it’ll heal?”

“Only if you kiss it better,” Peter rolled his eyes. Bucky lifted his hand. “Wait, I was just—“

Bucky kissed the soft flesh of Peter’s palm. Peter startled, but after that, he didn’t pull his hand away. Bucky looked up into Peter’s eyes from where his head was bowed. Peter felt something shoot through him.

“Oh,” Peter whispered. He and Bucky watched each other for a few moments longer. Then Bucky kissed his hand again, tongue dragging along the tiny cut to clear away the forming drop of blood. Bucky felt more of Peter’s weight transfer to his hand as Peter let it rest in Bucky’s grip. Peter’s lips parted.

“I…” Peter started. Then, all at once, he pulled away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought this up.” He turned to leave. Bucky’s hand shot out, catching Peter’s wrist again.

“No. It’s okay. Why did you?” Bucky pressed. Peter still pulled lightly against Bucky’s grip, but not enough to really break it. Bucky knew he could if he wanted to. Why didn’t he want to? Peter racked his brain for the answer himself

“Um… it was just on my mind and you… I don’t know… I feel like I can trust you. You don’t give me old dad vibes like Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers, and I just thought..,” Peter trailed off until Bucky urged him on. Peter spat the rest out in one quick blur “Well I’ve always been bi-curious and I thought maybe you had some experience with it.”

Bucky stared at him. Peter half-tried to pull away again in embarrassment. Now that Bucky thought about it, he’d caught Peter staring at him a few times, but he’d thought it was just the arm. He answered carefully. “I do.”

“I mean, I don’t know,” Peter started to ramble. “I just know that I feel the same way around you that I used to feel around MJ when we started dating, and I don’t know what that means because I don’t know what love feels like and I don’t know if I would know that I didn’t know either.”

Bucky hummed. Peter kept rambling. “I just wonder how things are on the other side, right? Like, how do you know if you don’t try it? How did  _ you _ know?”

“I tried,” Bucky admitted. He considered Peter carefully. This was a risk. Bucky thought Peter was amazing in every way, and Peter was one of the few people who actually made Bucky feel better, not drained. However, Bucky didn’t know if he knew what love was either. If it was about being with people you enjoyed, then he supposed Peter fit that definition, but Bucky also didn’t trust many people. “Do you… want to try?” He asked. Peter looked surprised, and it took a long moment for him to understand that Bucky was  _ really _ offering this. He nodded subtly.

Bucky finally let go of Peter’s hand. He wrapped his flesh hand around the back of Peter’s neck and carefully pulled him closer. Peter hesitated and tilted his head back so that he could reach Bucky’s face. Bucky waited patiently. Tentatively, Peter kissed Bucky’s lips. Bucky gave him a couple moments before starting to kiss back. He felt Peter tense, then relax. Peter’s hand found its way back to the cool metal. He laced his fingers between Bucky’s and the man pulled away. Peter looked up at Bucky curiously.

“Let’s move out of here, hmm?” Bucky suggested. Peter nodded and let Bucky lead the way to Peter’s room, the closer of the two. Peter made sure the door was firmly shut and locked behind them, and then Bucky sat him down on the bed. They kissed again, Peter much more eager this time.

Peter was already starting to feel hot, and his hips twitched. Bucky put a hand on them to keep them still, and Peter hummed into their kiss. Bucky smiled against Peter’s lips. Ok. So he liked to be controlled. Bucky pulled out of the kiss.

“Tell me what experience you  _ do _ have,” Bucky murmured. Peter opened his mouth to answer, but then it just hung open as Bucky kissed his neck. Peter tilted his head back to give Bucky more access, and the man planted a kiss on his pulse point. “Answer,” Bucky reminded against his skin, and he gave Peter’s hips another small squeeze..

“I, uh,” Peter struggled to form words. “We did just super basic— super basic things. Just… mmm… just traditional s-sex.”

“She ever give you a blowjob?” Bucky asked. He pressed the back of his hand against Peter’s jeans, causing Peter’s breath to catch.

“No,” Peter breathed. “She didn’t want to.” Her loss, Bucky figured. He rubbed Peter’s bulge through the jeans. Peter dropped his chin and kissed Bucky. He rutted his crotch up against Bucky’s hand, but Bucky quickly caught him and made him hold still again. Peter groaned in frustration.

“Easy there, Tiger,” Bucky chuckled. It was a laugh Peter hadn’t heard before. Deeper, huskier. “Come on.” Bucky wrapped an arm around Peter’s torso and scooted them both further onto the bed. Peter let Bucky place him against the pillows, and the older man straddled him, putting one hand on either side of Peter’s shoulders. Peter stared up at him, lips parted beautifully.

“Do you like this?” Bucky asked, just to check in.

“Yes,” Peter answered quickly.

“What about it?” Bucky urged. Peter looked into Bucky’s eyes as he thought about it.

“I feel small. Trapped, even… but in a good way. I want… I want you to take control,”  _ Fuck _ , Bucky thought.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _ Peter was too perfect. He was too perfectly sized and submissive for Bucky not to fuck him. Bucky really hoped that Peter never wanted to stop, because he sure as hell didn’t. Bucky couldn’t help himself. He dropped down to claim Peter’s lips in a rough kiss, and Peter was caught off guard, but he let it happen. As Bucky forced his tongue into Peter’s mouth, Peter clutched the side of Bucky’s shirt.

“Stop,” Bucky tested. Peter made a small whine in his throat but dropped his hand. Bucky smiled. “Good boy.”

Bucky reached beside Peter and grabbed an extra pillow. Peter lifted his head so that Bucky could slide it behind his messy hair, leaving his head tilted down. “I want you to watch,” Bucky explained. Peter nodded.

Bucky slid down Peter’s body. He nudged Peter’s thighs apart and settled himself between them. He slowly undid the button of Peter’s pants, letting the denim part to reveal his erection pressing against his boxers. Bucky reached in with his flesh hand and carefully pulled it out. Peter shuddered and closed his eyes.

“Watch,” Bucky insisted. Peter opened his eyes. Keeping eye contact with him, Bucky slowly took Peter into his mouth. Peter inhaled sharply. After pressing his metal arm against Peter’s abdomen to keep him from bucking, Bucky closed his mouth and sucked back up to Peter’s tip. Peter’s hands clutched the soft sheets beneath them. Then, Bucky added his tongue to the mix, swirling around Peter’s head and causing the boy to moan.

Bucky began to slowly bob his head, licking his way up and down Peter’s shaft. Peter trembled and almost closed his eyes again, but he stopped himself. Bucky cupped his balls with warm fingers, massaging them with calculated motions. Peter came suddenly, spilling into Bucky’s mouth. The soldier was caught slightly off guard by the spurt, but he swallowed it all anyway. Bucky stroked him through the back end of his orgasm. Peter was beautiful as he came— eyes closed, mouth open, body quivering. His arched back only lowered when his cock had been emptied and was beginning to soften.

"‘m sorry,” Peter panted.

“No, no,” Bucky said quickly. He crawled up to give Peter a kiss, and Peter was surprised to taste himself on Bucky’s tongue. “You did great,” Bucky whispered. Peter resumed the kiss for several long moments before pulling away for air. Bucky waited again, seeing what Peter wanted to do next. If he didn’t know, well, Bucky had plenty of suggestions.

“Can I suck you off?” Peter asked shyly.

“Yeah,” Bucky smiled, relieved that Peter wanted to keep going. Peter shifted underneath him. Bucky rolled to the side, sitting himself next to Peter. Peter squirmed around until he was able to finally shuck off his pants and boxers, leaving him naked from the waist down. Bucky could only stare at his plump ass as Peter crawled over to him.

Peter draped himself over Bucky’s thigh, letting his stomach rest on the bed. He reached over to undo Bucky’s pants, but his sideways angle caused him to struggle. Peter bit his lip nervously. How was this kid so adorable and sexy at the same time? Bucky laughed and reached down to help. He was already hard, but he didn’t miss the way Peter seemed to flinch. Bucky’s face fell. He knew he was big. It might be a lot for—

“It’s okay,” Peter said quickly, as if reading his mind. “I like it.” He reached out and wrapped his hand around Bucky’s girth before he could wimp out. Peter’s fingers barely found his thumb, but he was able to get all of Bucky’s cock within his grip. Peter thought about how he touched himself, and he carefully stroked up and down Bucky’s dick.

“I, uh, might not be that good,” Peter blushed up at Bucky. Bucky’s metal hand settled on Peter’s back.

“Just do your best,” Bucky said. Peter nodded. With a renewed determination, he wriggled just a little further forward and kissed the tip of Bucky’s dick. He licked around the head before hesitantly wrapping his lips around the tip. Bucky knew he wasn’t that vocal during sex, so he tried to give some positive reinforcement. “That’s good, Pete.”

Peter actually hummed in response, and excited by the praise, started to lower his mouth around Bucky’s cock. Bucky instantly moved his hand to Peter’s hair, ready to pull the boy back if he took too much. Halfway down, Peter paused. He experimentally licked Bucky’s shaft, and the cock throbbed in response. Peter pulled his head up to drag his tongue along the side of Bucky’s cock, and when he touched the lip of the head, Bucky twitched. Peter took it as a good thing.

Peter lowered his head again, seeing how far he could take it. Bucky watched with aroused fascination as the younger hero explored his body. Peter felt around Bucky’s base and balls as he slowly worked the cock deeper into his mouth. Peter gagged, and Bucky instinctively went to pull him back, but Peter had done so himself. Bucky felt like he should remind him to be careful, but then, Peter did it again. And again. Holy fucking shit. 

Bucky fought the urge not to thrust up into Peter’s mouth. Not only was Peter so careful and giving, but he seemed to like being pushed too far. Pangs of arousal urged Bucky to tighten the grip in his hair and fuck his little throat raw. Bucky shuddered at the thought. Peter glanced up at him, straining to see out of the side of his eyes. Bucky bit his lip. Next time.

Peter blinked tears out of his eyes as he gagged again, and he pulled back just a little. He twisted his hand at the base of Bucky’s cock to make up for the length that he couldn’t take, but what he did take, he was taking like a champ. Peter’s tongue moved sloppily but enthusiastically, and that was enough for Bucky. At least, combined with that perfect ass and the submissive groans coming from Peter’s throat, Bucky didn’t know that he could ask for more. He felt his stomach twisting. Bucky reached for Peter’s ass, groping it with cold metallic fingers. Peter hummed around his cock, and Bucky’s sensitivity could feel the vibrations up through his stomach. 

“Can I come in your mouth?” Bucky asked. Peter nodded, and understanding that Bucky was now close, he picked up the pace. Tongue forgotten, Peter moved his head up and down on Bucky’s cock. He rubbed the base with his fingers. Bucky could’ve held out longer, but he had a bigger plan, so he let it go. Bucky twitched once more and then shot hot cum into Peter’s mouth. Peter swallowed as much as he could, but a lot of the cum escaped, dripping back down the cock that Peter continued to suck. When Bucky was getting a bit sensitive, he carefully pulled Peter off of it. Peter looked up at him worriedly. Did he do something wrong?

“That was amazing, Pete,” Bucky said. Others might have called it a generous statement, but Peter was pretty damn good for a first time, and he made up for it by being perfect in so many ways. Peter beamed and wiped some of the cum away from his lips. Inspired by Bucky’s earlier moves, Peter was suddenly straddling Bucky, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing the man aggressively. Bucky opened his mouth to let Peter in as soon as he got over his surprise, and the tastes of each other blended into one. It was delicious. And hot.

“Oh fuck,” Bucky breathed. He reached between them and gripped Peter’s hip. Peter experimentally ground his ass on Bucky’s cock, and Bucky swallowed. “Can I fuck you?”

“Please,” Peter whispered. Bucky wasted no time. He flipped them so that Peter was on his back again. Peter spread his legs.

“Do I— like this?” Peter widened his legs even more so he was almost doing a full split. Bucky stared at him. Fuck… that would work…

“Yeah,” Bucky said, throat dry. He ran his hands across the insides of Peter’s thighs, and Peter shivered. Peter’s ass was still a bit tilted down, with his innocent hole just peeking out from the dent in the mattress, so Bucky settled onto his stomach and grabbed Peter’s ankles, guiding him to bend his knees. With Peter’s legs up and to his sides, Bucky felt like the boy was ready for the next step.

Bucky gripped where Peter’s butt met his thighs and lowered his head. He licked a long stripe between Peter’s cheeks, and Peter whimpered. Bucky breathed carefully, willing himself not to go too fast. He really, really wanted to fuck Peter, but all the good in his mind was fighting to make it as good for the young Avenger as it might be for himself. That didn’t mean Bucky was wasting any time though.

Bucky used the bottom of his palms to spread Peter’s cheeks. He kissed the puckered hole before flicking his tongue across it. Peter flinched, but Bucky kept his grip firm.

“Tell me if I need to stop,” Bucky warned briefly.

“No, I’m — ah!” Peter cried out as Bucky stuck his tongue into him, flicking it around and vigorously eating him out. Peter moaned and pitched his hips to give Bucky better access. Within a couple minutes, Peter was squirming and his ass was clenching around the tongue desperately.

“B-bucky..,” Peter panted. “I want more…” Bucky immediately discarded his pants, grabbing something from them in the process. Peter heard a pop and saw a small bottle in Bucky’s hand. “You just had that?”

“I use it for my arm. It comes in handy when I have a needy twink, too,” Bucky teased. Peter’s cock twitched in response. He reached for his cock, but Bucky swatted his hand away, bringing back the control that Peter seemed to like. He didn’t want Peter cumming until he was already inside him. His mind was going crazy with how it might feel. Bucky coated his fingers with lube and carefully pressed a finger into Peter’s ass. Peter groaned and shifted. Bucky ordered him back into position. “Stay still.”

Bucky added a second finger and scissored him as best he could, but he knew from his own sexual exploits that enhanced individuals were almost impossible to loosen. Both he and Peter were impatient by the time Bucky squeezed his fourth finger into him.

“Bucky, I can take it. Please. I want you. Bucky?” Peter pleaded. Bucky nodded. Anything for him. Anything, really. Peter deserved the world. He readjusted so that Peter’s thighs could rest on his knees. Bucky paused just long enough to take both of their shirts off, and then he was grabbing Peter and lining himself up.

Bucky tried really hard not to slam into Peter, but the slowest pace his desperate cock could manage was still a steady slide. Peter groaned and gripped the sheets. He closed his eyes to try and adjust to the feeling of Bucky’s cock filling him up and stretching his tight hole. Peter focused on just breathing as Bucky ran his hands up and down Peter’s body. Bucky held himself back as best he could, just flexing his cock inside of him.

“Okay,” Peter finally panted, and Bucky pulled out barely an inch before pressing back in. Peter grunted. Bucky did it again, and Peter seemed a bit more comfortable. He worked Peter open, the tight fit of the virgin ass pulling at the skin on his cock.

After a few minutes, Peter had loosened up enough for Bucky to fuck him at a steady pace. The pain was quickly fading from his ass and turning into an unfamiliar pleasure. Peter was liking it. His dick was getting hard again as Bucky reached nerves Peter didn’t even know he had. Bucky leaned over Peter and kissed his cheek.

“Good?” Bucky asked. Peter nodded. “Want to try a bit more?” Peter nodded again. Bucky kissed him on the lips now, and Peter wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck. Bucky thrust into him a little harder, making Peter’s body jolt on the bed. Peter groaned and hugged Bucky to him. Bucky kept up the pressure, listening to the sound of Peter’s little moans and increasing heart rate.

“Mmm, Bucky,” Peter gasped. Bucky’s gut twisted at the way his name rolled off of Peter’s lips. He tilted his body to get deeper, and Peter’s eyes fluttered.

_ “Peter, Mr. Stark would like to know how you’re doing.” _ Friday cut in, startling both of them. Peter’s face turned to panic. Bucky quickly stopped him from babbling with a hand over his lips. Bucky had slowed just slightly, but he was still fucking him.

“It’s ok,” Bucky whispered. “Just say you’re ok.” Bucky slowly pulled his hand away from Peter’s face. He wasn’t going to let Stark ruin another moment for him. Peter's face was red, but he swallowed and prepared himself to answer. What if Tony found out?

“‘M okay!” Peter panted.

_ “Your vitals are—“ _

“Studying! Big test… exam. I’m studying,” Peter excused, although his voice was a lot higher and breathier than he would’ve liked. Bucky kissed his neck in praise.

_ “Of course _ .” Friday excused herself, and Peter could hear her system switch off. He looked at the ceiling. Oh god. What—?

Bucky gave Peter a particularly sharp thrust, pulling him back to the present. Peter’s mouth dropped open as he stared up at Bucky.

“See? It’s fine,” Bucky promised. He kissed and nibbled on the front of Peter’s neck. Peter shivered. “Can we keep going?” Bucky asked. Peter resettled his hands around Bucky’s neck and hummed an affirmative. “Good.” His body was begging to finish.

With renewed vigor, Bucky switched his grip to Peter’s hips and leaned back up. He fucked Peter harder than before, pulling his hips into him with each thrust, getting deeper as he went. All worries forgotten, Peter scrambled, practically mewling as he thrashed under Bucky. He subconsciously clenched his ass, allowing Bucky’s cock to rub against his nerves with even more friction.

“Bucky! Bucky, I’m gonna— I can’t—“ Peter whimpered. Bucky brought his mouth close to Peter’s ear and grabbed Peter’s bouncing cock.

“Do it,” Bucky ordered. Peter came with a cry, shaking in Bucky’s grip. Bucky felt his ass pulsating and snapped his hips into him a few more times before he let himself go too. Bucky buried himself deep in Peter’s ass as he climaxed, filling his ass with warm, spurting seed. Peter keened and actually cried at the overwhelming feeling of it all. Bucky stayed inside Peter but comforted him as best he could, gently massaging the last bits of cum from his small cock and tangling his metal hand into Peter’s hair. Peter turned his cheek into the cool metal of Bucky’s palm and gently closed his eyes. Bucky ran his thumb across Peter’s cheekbone, and they laid there a bit longer before Bucky carefully pulled out and rested on the bed next to him.

* * *

Tony had been hard at work on a suit upgrade when Friday popped in with an alert. Tony had set Friday to let him know if Peter had abnormal vitals outside of the training room or med bay, and for the first time in a while, she was activating that protocol.

_ “Hey Boss? Peter has triggered the ‘I’ve Fallen and Can’t Get Up’ protocol,” _ Friday reported. Tony paused and set down his tools, already feeling the anxiety rise in his throat. Did something happen? Were Peter’s nightmares back?

“Where is he?” Tony asked.

_ “In his room with Barnes.” _

“WHAT?!” Tony yelled. He got to his feet instinctively.

_ “It’s just his heart rate and adrenaline. Pain signals have lowered and—“ _

“Video feed,” Tony said quickly. If Barnes was hurting Peter, he was going to burn a hole through—  _ oh. Oh god. _ Tony quickly turned his head away from the screen and shielded his eyes. “No! Cancel that!”

He waited until the sounds of fucking and Peter moaning Bucky’s name had finally subsided from the air to uncover his eyes. “Just… just ask if he’s ok.”

There were a few long moments of silence, during which Tony assumed she was checking.

_ “He’s alright, boss.” _

“Ok, good… just…  _ Jesus _ ..,” Tony clutched his heart. Barnes… fucking Peter…  _ Fuck _ .

* * *

“Did you like it?” Bucky asked after a while. He watched Peter carefully. The young man had snuggled into the nook of Bucky’s shoulder shortly after they’d finished and was resting his eyes. Bucky could feel the soft breath against his bare collarbone.

“Mhmm,” Peter sighed happily and turned to give Bucky a gentle kiss. Bucky looked down at him and brushed hair out of his face. They couldn’t stay together too long, not without facing questions, but Bucky let him have a few minutes to snooze before gently nudging him back awake. Even though his breathing changed, Peter didn’t bother opening his eyes. “Mmm?”

“I’m going to go,” Bucky murmured. “People might wonder where we’ve gone. Clean up and I’ll see you in the living room, ‘kay?” Peter frowned and snuggled closer to Bucky. Bucky begrudgingly untangled himself from Peter and got up. He kissed the boy on the forehead. “I’ll see you soon.”

Peter listened to Bucky getting dressed and then the sound of his door unlocking and then clicking shut. Peter hugged his pillow. That was worlds better than any sex he’d had before. He laid there a little while longer, maybe drifting off once or twice more before he heard Friday speaking again.

_ “Boss ordered pizza.” _ Peter cracked his eyes open and looked at the ceiling, where he always imagined Friday was. His stomach grumbled at the thought of food. That had taken a lot out of him, so yeah, he was hungry.

“Mmkay. I’ll be there in a few.” Peter mumbled. He took a deep breath, and after another moment of rest, forced himself out of bed. He rinsed off in the shower, fixed his hair, and grabbed fresh clothes. His body was tired and sore as he walked into the kitchen. Tony was sitting at the table, reading something on his Stark tablet, and he kept his eyes firmly trained on it as Peter entered the room.

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter greeted. He went to the island with a whole stack of pizza boxes. His stomach grumbled, and Peter looked for the full box of meat lover’s pizza he knew that Tony always got for him. He found it and set it on the other counter. He rummaged for Gatorade in the fridge.

“Hey Peter,” Tony said, years of faking it for the press coming in handy. “You look skippy.” Peter found the bottle and looked over his shoulder at Tony.

“You haven’t even looked at me,” Peter said. It was true. Tony hadn’t looked at Peter, but he’d fucked enough people in his life to recognize the post-coital glow in anyone’s voice. He wasn’t sure he felt comfortable looking. 

“I know all,” Tony reminded. Peter smiled but felt a nagging in the back of his brain. Tony didn’t really know  _ everything _ that went on in the compound, right? That would just be an invasion of privacy. Besides, he knew that some of the other avengers had… guests. Surely, he didn’t spy on them and had Friday set to discount sex.

Peter grabbed his stuff and sat down at the table with Mr. Stark. He opened the box of pizza and took a slice in his hand. It was quiet in the room, almost painfully quiet, so Peter almost choked on his pizza when Mr. Stark started speaking.

“How’s studying for your test going?” He asked. Peter’s face had that telltale confusion for the briefest of moments before he remembered.

“Oh! It’s ok,” He answered. Tony rustled.

“I thought you didn’t have any tests until at least the week after next. Isn’t that why you came to stay for the weekend?”

“I forgot about this one. Luckily someone in a group chat mentioned it, and it’s on… Tuesday I think. I’m just stressed because I have a late start.”

“What subject?”

“History. A lot of facts and stuff to memorize,” Peter answered, deciding to describe the test he’d had this past week. Why was Mr. Stark so interested in this? Bucky came into the kitchen then, wearing a fresh t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He opened the fridge.

“So we should be expecting all business from you this weekend?” Tony asked. Peter frowned. He didn’t really want to have to fake studying for the rest of his visit. However, he’d dug his grave, and he was going to have to lie in it, because the truth would be way more awkward.

“Yeah,” Peter mumbled.

“He’s really bad at lying, isn’t he Barnes?” Tony said impulsively, looking over his shoulder at where Bucky was making a plate of food. “Lying, not laying. I assume you’d know.”

Bucky kept his face neutral and opened his beer with the edge of one of his metal fingers. Peter’s eyes flickered between them, realization dawning.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter yelped.“You knew?!”

“Knew what?” Tony asked with mock innocence.

“That we—“ Peter gestured wildly. Tony tilted his head and Peter cried out in frustration. He cycled through different ways to put it into words, but none of them felt okay.

“Cut him a break, Stark,” Bucky finally said. “We fucked. It’s not the end of the world.” Peter looked at Bucky in surprise, but when Mr. Stark turned to Peter, his face went red with embarrassment.

“I’m— I’m sorry,” Peter apologized. Tony actually frowned.

“For what?” Tony asked. Peter didn’t know. He just thought Mr. Stark might be mad, and then, he realized he didn’t need to apologize for him and Bucky.

“Lying,” Peter said dumbly.

“Right..,” Tony said flatly. Peter took a sip of his Gatorade. Then he had a thought.

“You shouldn’t have been spying,” Peter said, a little harshly. Tony tried to chalk it up to embarrassment, but he did feel the betrayal in Peter’s voice. They’d certainly had their arguments over the tracker in the suit. Tony knew he was overprotective of Peter, but Peter had an ever-persistent push for independence. He’d begun to grow out of the gangly teenager who burst into the tower’s penthouse at 3am.

“You set off the protocol we set up for  _ your _ nightmares,” Tony defended. “For all I knew, Barnes could’ve been--”

“What, hurting him?” Bucky cut in. It was Tony’s face to turn red. They didn’t often admit it, but there was still some distrust between the two men. Bucky felt like Stark still wanted him dead, and Stark worried that Bucky would either revert back to his programming or that this was part of some larger deception. Peter could feel the tension, and he looked down at the table. When he couldn’t stand them glaring at each other anymore, he tried to break it up.

“I don’t have those anymore,” Peter murmured. Tony’s face softened as he turned back to Peter.

“I’m sorry. Trust me, I didn’t want to see that,” Tony said. He genuinely was sorry, because he hadn’t meant to see it, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice at the way in which this protocol had backfired. He’d expected it to be MJ’s fault. But instead, it was Bucky. Tony wanted to remind Peter of the facts, of Bucky’s age, of Bucky’s history, but Peter knew. If it hadn’t turned him away then, it wouldn’t now. Turning back to the matter at hand, Tony set his tablet down and got up from the table. Bucky stood tall, waiting for him.

“If you  _ dare _ do  _ anything _ to hurt him..,” Tony started.

“Yeah, you’ll kill me. Got it,” Bucky said boredly. “Look Stark, Peter was curious, and  _ he _ asked if—“

“I don’t need the details,” Stark cut him off. “I don’t want them.” He looked over at Peter. “Just be careful.”

“Okay,” Peter promised.

“And use proper protection. I can provide—“

“No! No, I’m good. I know the rules,” Peter said quickly. He buried his head in his hands. “We got it. You can go.”

“Oh, I’m not leaving. I still need to eat,” Tony said. “I was just waiting on you.” He grabbed some of the pizza and sat down to draw this out. He was pissed at Bucky, but this was a golden opportunity to tease Peter, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to waste it. He didn’t want Peter forgetting to tell Friday, not ever again. “So you want all your partners to have exactly 4 extremities?”


End file.
